Exhibit displays, such as pipe and drape kits, tensioned fabric units, banner stands, and inflatable screens, are used by performance and religious groups to display drapes, curtains, banners, and other exhibits during performances and ceremonies. Moreover, some exhibit displays are also used to block backstage elements from audience view or to function as a reflective display screen onto which artwork or information is projected. Other exhibit displays are used in convention halls during tradeshow or during corporate gatherings. Additionally, exhibit displays are used as static or dynamic backdrops during rally events such as school pep rallies and political rallies.
The pipe and drape kit is a common exhibit display, which includes a scaffolding structure and a specialized drape. The scaffolding structure typically includes a base and a frame extending upward from the base. The base is placed on the ground and includes support posts for receiving and supporting the frame. The frame is secured to the support posts and typically includes stiles and rails connected with brackets or other fastening members. The frame is often rectangular in shape and defines an outer perimeter of the exhibit display. The drape is secured to the frame for display.
Erecting a pipe and drape kit is typically accomplished by one person when the height and width of the pipe and drape kit are less than about eight feet. In particular, when the pipe and drape kit is less than eight feet in height and width (i.e. a small-scale pipe and drape kit), the kit is typically freestanding and easily positionable by one person. That is, the small-scale pipe and drape kit has no connection or anchor to the structure of the facility in which it is located. When, however, the pipe and drape kit exceeds eight feet in height or width (i.e. a large-scale pipe and drape kit), then erection of the pipe and drape kit becomes more complicated and time consuming. Specifically, anchors or supports are required to stabilize a large-scale pipe and drape kit to prevent the kit from tipping over. The anchors or supports are connected to sturdy portions of the facility, such as ceiling joists, wall joists, and other anchor points. When a pipe and drape kit is anchored to the facility, the kit is no longer “freestanding.”
As a result of the anchoring required by large-scale pipe and drape kits (i.e. over eight feet in height or width), the preparation and erection of the kit typically requires at least two people. Moreover, ladders, aerial lifts, and/or scaffolding are typically required to elevate the setup personnel at least to the height of the anchor points, thereby increasing the equipment and the time required to erect the pipe and drape kit. Still further, even if the equipment and crew for erecting a large-scale pipe and drape kit are available, many facilities prohibit any type of anchoring to the structure of the facility, such that only small-scale pipe and drape kits may be erected.
For at least these reasons, further developments in the area of freestanding exhibit displays are desirable.